Triple Decked ToD
by SakuraDreamerz
Summary: What would happen if Not one but THREE series find each other stranded in an abyss thanks to an OCs mistake and the boss' game? A lot of things! Triple crossover of Naruto, SSBB, and Sonic the Hedgehog!
1. Let the Game begin!

In the world of Elmry City...a 15 year old girl named Jess finds herself extremely bored on a pleasant Saturday...

Scattered all around her were some video games, drawing tools, her iPod, and a dance pad, but she never touched any of them the whole day.

'Rrgghh, I think I've done everything today...' she pouted, 'but there's got to be something new to do other then this...'

As she finished her thought, a knock came upon her door and she lagged to the front door. When she opened it though, her mood did a 180 turn around as she gave her visitor a smile. "Daniel!"

Daniel gave her a shy smile. " May I come in?"

Nodding, the girl hopped out of the way and let her friend in, the closed the door.

"So what brings you here?"

Her friend looked around the room, a little surprised to find her stuff scattered around the room. "Nothing much," he replied, "Just thought I'd come check on you." he paused, taking another glance at her stuff, " So you've been trying to keep yourself busy?"

Jess sulked once more. " Yeah, but...it's been hard." slowly, she walked to the (surprisingly) stuff free couch and sat down. " But ever since we've been going through those different worlds as world transporters, I just can't stop thinking about the people we met..."

Slowly, her friend sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. " I know how you feel..." Daniel put Jess' long brown hair back behind her ear, " Because I feel the same way. But we know that they are ok...and remember that we gave them the contact watches if they needed us?"

Her orbed silver gauntlet glittered in the sunlight as well as Daniels golden one. She sighed, then turned back to him..."I...I guess your-"

Before she could finish her sentence, both gauntlets did something unpredictable and out of the ordinary...they glowed. Widening their eyes, the ground around them began to shake, and the white light started to envelope them bit by bit.

"What's happening?!"

Their voices started to sound with many others.

Jess widened her eyes in shock " A-Are they-?"

That was the last thing heard before they were completely engulfed by light, then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Three hours later...**

'Rrgghh...what happened?' Jess' eyes slowly opened and focused as she awoke. 'Huh?' she startled herself. All she could see was white...that is, except Daniel. " Daniel?" without hesitation, she shook her friends shoulders a little. "Daniel, wake up!"

"Mmm, five more minutes, bro..."

Que face palming herself. She stood over her friend and turned him over face up. "Daniel!"

At that moment, one by one, flashes of light engulfed one quarter of the abyss and forced Jess to close her eyes. When she looked back after the flash, she gasped.

"No way..."

Three groups were either unconscious or starting to awake around her, all of them familiar to Jess.

The first group contained colorful animals (and a couple of robots and a human) that were starting to wake up in confusion.

'_Sonic...'_

The second group contained 36 fighters ( of all sorts of races) and woke up a little mad at something.

'_The Smashers...'_

The third and final group contained a lot of people but only a couple were awake ( especially everyones favorite) while the others were still knocked out.

'_Naruto and his friends_!'

She couldn't help herself anymore. "GUYS?!"

Three particular people turned to Jess, with a mix of relief, confusion, and surprise.

"JESS?!"

Quickly the three began to walk to her. "Does anyone know why were here?" the first, a teen with a green tunic asked. " I don't think so. How did each of us get here anyway?" the second, a 3ft blue hedgehog asked. The third, a teen with a black and orange jacket shrugged. " I honestly don't know. One minute I was following Jiraiya the next my necklace started glowing then poof! Here we are!"

The first widened his eyes," That's how I got here, except my hand insignia was the thing that glowed!" he then turned to the second, "What about you, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, agreeing with the first person. " Same thing except it was with Chips bracelet." lifting his hand up, he put a finger up his left glove and kept nagging at it till a white fluffed and green gemed bracelet skidded down his wrist.

Jess, looked quizzically up to think. "So all of us came here by a glow...the question is, why...any ideas Link?"

Link could only reply by shaking his head. " No clue."

Jess then turned to the third person of the group. " What about you Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, a bit confused. "You're guess is as good as mine."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance..."

The four jumped at the sound of the jittery voice and turned around. Jess gasped at the sight.

The nervous teen was adorned a fern green button up jacket, dark grey chains glittering on the lower arms of the sleeves and lower legs of his thinly striped grey and black pants to accompany his dark green and black buckled boots. He was also wearing a gauntlet like Jess' and Daniels except it was bronze.

"SLYTHE?!"

Jess gave out a groan at his appearance to them. " What did you do now Slythe?"

Slythe chuckled nervously at Jess disapproval and the heroes' surprise. " It wasn't me this time, honest!"

Link peered closely at Slythes manner and turned back to the group. "You're lying through your teeth, what is it...Scythe?"

Shock came to the time traveling heros face, inwardly cursing as the Hylian ratted him out. Pouting, he gave up lying and talked. "Ok, it was my fault...but someone else's too..."

Naruto put his hands on his hips, waiting for Slythe to tell. " Who's idea was it to get us here then?" Sonic nodded, wondering the same thing.

Slythes heart felt it was running a marathon as he put a hand through his silky blonde hair. "Uumm..." The hero started, " Well, the boss requested that...

"That what?" the other four asked. Slythe put his hand up to shush then, then kept talking. "Well...she, um...wanted to try something...a truth or dare? Heh heh..."

Before he could talk any further, Sakura, Sasuke, Tails, Shadow, and Zelda and Marth were walking towards the five, with Sakura and Shadow collaborating to hold up the now awakened (but a bit dazed) Daniel.

Tails was the first to ask of the eight, " What's this about a Truth and Dare?"

Sasuke remained silent, but glared into Slythes orange eyes with his cold black orbed ones.

Marth shivered like he remembered something. " Some of those gave me the creeps..."

Ignoring the glare, Slythe stood up straight again and continued. " She also said that instead of focusing on one series, she wanted to try three because she had a hard time picking...*gulp*...t-that's why there are three of the groups here as well as Jess and Daniel..."

The group started chatting about it, hearing some dislike ( mainly from Sakura, Tails, and Zelda) threats to blast him through the wall ( from Shadow, Sasuke, and surprisingly Jess), and ideas on how to get back at him for him getting them involved in this mess (everyone else). After their huddle, they turned back to Slythe.

" Slythe..."

Coming out of his little ball apparently, the accidental teen unfurled and turned back to the group, waiting to see what they would do to him.

Jess then stood out of the group with her arms crossed. " We shall do it...however...you will be joining us as well. And whatever dares they send us that involves us kicking your butt, you cannot run from. You have to deal with the punishment."

Slythe, not pleased with the task that was given to him by the boss, simply nodded.

After she said their agreement, she, Naruto, Sonic, and Link looked up the abyss.

" Alright, readers..." Link started out.

"No matter what happens..." Naruto continued,

" Were ready..." Sonic replied,

"And we'll get this running!" Jess stated

And all of them finished in a triumphant yell, "NO MATTER WHAT COMES OUR WAY, WE'LL FIGHT THROUGH IT TILL THE END!"

* * *

**Now since everything is set up-**

**Jess: almost, Dreamerz!**

**Well, almost, I need to lay down the rules before you can bring in questions:**

**1: Send me the questions through PM, I will NOT take them through reviews!**

**2: Keep your questions at least around PG-PG13 please! I don't like it when it goes overboard! **

**3: No flaming a character/s! If you want to do so, you can go write about it but not here!**

**4: when you send in your questions, tell me what nickname you want to go by ( account names do not count and will not be used here!)**

**5: A little bit of yaoi and yurt is fine, but don't go overboard with those kind of questions!**

**and 6: you can submit original characters that come from SSBB, the Sonic Games, or Naruto or even original characters from or not from the three series, but I must note that no matter where they are from, I'm letting in one OC/ Canon character a chapter!**

**now that's done and over with, time to reveal the current contestants for this ToD:**

**From SSBB: **

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Bowser**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Diddy Kong**

**Link**

**Toon Link**

**Zelda**

**Ganondorf**

**Marth**

**Ike**

**Pokemon Trainer **

**Pikachu**

**Lucario**

**Jigglypuff**

**Samus**

**Snake**

**Kirby**

**Meta Knight**

**King Dedede**

**Olimar**

**Pit**

**Ice Climbers**

**Lucas**

**Ness**

**Captain Falcon**

**R.O.B**

**Wario**

**Fox**

**Falco**

**Wolf**

**From Mobius:**

**Sonic**

**Dr. Eggman**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**Amy**

**Metal Sonic**

**Cream (and Cheese)**

**Shadow**

**Rouge**

**Omega**

**Blaze**

**Silver**

**Tikal**

**Jet**

**Wave**

**Storm**

**Espio**

**Vector**

**Charmy**

**Sally**

**Scourge**

**Rosy**

**Orbot**

**Cubot**

**Big**

**Fiona**

**And from the Naruto world:**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**Sai**

**Rock Lee**

**Neji**

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Choji**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Karin**

**Suigetsu**

**Juugo**

**Yugito**

**Yagura**

**Roshi**

**Han**

**Utakata**

**Fu**

**Killer Bee**

**Almost forgot the OC list:**

**Jess Raquele**

**Daniel Mailstorm**

**Slythe Kinkersam.**

**(if I forgot any of the characters of SSBB [Besides Master and Crazy hand] please let me know!)**

**There you have it, folks! Now you can send them in! R&R as well!**


	2. First Day of Madness!

Ch 1:

***Checking once, twice, even three times, Jess (with the help of Sakura and Ike) was looking at every hook and crane they needed to do the tasks the people were going to send to them. ***

* * *

Jess: Closet for making out, check. Magic Closet for switching clothes, check...

Sakura: Beds for the injured, check, medical supplies that will last us through the whole thing, check.

Ike: Transporter, check. Weapon storage unit, check.

Daniel: Jukebox, check, microphones, check, and kitchen, check.

Jess:_*_looks at the list again and turns to the others* Why do I have a feeling we forgot something?

*out of the blue, a box falls onto Metal Sonics head*

Metal Sonic: Rrgghh..*throws it out the supposed window just in time to see it explode*

Ike: Looks like we're going to need a mail slot, and soon!

Jess and Sakura:*nods in agreement*

Snake: *comes in with the envelopes* Mail...*hands them to Daniel*

Jess: Huh, looks like the boss plan worked somewhat...

*POOF!**everyone turns around to see that Kakashi has appeared*

Naruto and Sakura: Kakashi sensei! You're late for the game!

Kakashi: *closes his eye cheerfully* Sorry bout that, I got a little lost.

Sakura and Naruto:*sweatdrops at his excuse*

Daniel:*opens the letters and reads them* This first ones coming from

_Hidden Shadow._

* * *

_Truths and Dares:_

_Kakashi: Do you remember your little brother? (I'm referring to Michael here.)_

_Naruto: Do you love Hinata?_

_Hinata: Kiss Naruto._

_Sasuke: Why do or did you want to kill your brother so badly?_

_Sakura: Why were you in love with Sasuke?_

_Sai: Hold this. *gives him a box with a paper bomb in it that'll explode on him*_

_Lucario: How does it feel that you replaced Mewtwo in Brawl? Doesn't it feel awesome?_

_Pikachu: Want a cookie?_

_Bowser: You don't want to be in my torture, then torch Dr. Eggman!_

_Ganondorf: Stand still so you can see this. *snaps my fingers and a bottomless pit appears under Ganondorf*_

_Sonic: How fast can you run at top speed?_

_Tails: How are you doing?_

_Amy: Stop going after Sonic for a month._

_Dr. Eggman: If you don't want to be in my torture, send your robots after Bowser._

_Metal Sonic: Have you met Metal Mario?_

_That's all for now. ^_^_

* * *

Daniel: *widens eyes* You have a younger brother, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Yes, though it's been a long time since I've seen him.

Naruto:*reads the next question, and blushes a little* Umm...well, I...um...

Hinata: *blushes beet red when she sees her dare* U-umm...*twiddles fingers* *thought: I-I know I can do this!* *scootching bit by bit to Naruto, she waits for her chance* N-N-Naruto...

*Naruto turns around to face Hinata, and when he does, she kisses him on the cheek, then faints*

Naruto: H-Hinata-chan!? *worried, carries her to one of the hospital beds and waits till she wakes up again*

Jess: Looks like Hinata's out of commission for the rest of the chapter. XP Anyways, moving on to Sasuke!

Sasuke:*a little annoyed* If you have seen the series already, you should already know that Itachi killed my clan.

Marth:*sweatdrops* Um, Sakura?

Sakura: I loved Sasuke because it was a trend on all the girls hitting on him since he was so popular and handsome. When we grew and bonded together as a team though...we grew more connected...and I grew to know more about him then meets the eye and loved him for it.

Jess:*smiles* I love that answer! *reads the next dare and sweatdrops* Metal Sonic, what did you do with Sai's box?

Metal Sonic: I...I don't know what you're talking about! *while waving his arms about, he sees a piece of sticky paper stuck on his arm and peels it off. It reads: 'To: Sai'* Curses!

Daniel: *disappointed* Sorry, Hidden Shadow, but due to Metal Sonic getting to the box first there will be no explosion prank for Sai this time.

*everyone else groans in annoyance while Sai does a fake smile*

Jess: In the meantime, next we have Lucario!

Lucario: *reads the question* Not really. The feeling is more neutral, I guess. Though I must say its interesting being a Smasher.

Pikachu:*excited now* Pi pika! ( Yes please!)

Ganondorf: What do you meaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *yells while falling in the pit. Meanwhile, the other baddies and half of the antis are snickering at Ganondorf*

Daniel: Don't worry about him, he'll be back the next chapter.

Jesse: Now this leads us to third and final group for their questions! Sonic?

Sonic:*thinks a bit* I don't really know, I never thought about keeping track of it.

Tails:*smiles* I'm fine, thanks for asking!

Amy:*was about to get Sonic, but is disappointed now that she won't be able to chase her hero for a month*

Eggman: *finds a note telling that Bowser took his latest prototype * WHAT?! *mad now, he activates all of his robots and aims at Bowser*

Bowser: *gets a note about Eggman stealing his throne* RRGGHH, THAT'S IT! *stomps to Eggman and starts breathing fire on Eggman and his robots*

Eggman: GET HIM! * he gets burnt from the fire* HOTHOTHOTHOT! *is jumping around like a madman to put out the cartoon flames*

Bowser: *in pain of how many lasers are shooting at him* OW,HOT, OUCH,EEOW!

*everyone else starts laughing and snickering at the villains kooky battle*

Bowser and Eggman: *now a bit burnt and in pain, they turn to the others a bit annoyed and mad* STOP THAT!

Jess:*still in a fit of giggles, wipes a tear out of her eye* Ok *giggles a bit* next Is _Kalia the Hedgehog!_

* * *

_Toon Link: OMG you're so cute! But the epicest Link eva! So, fight every boss from Wind Waker AND Phantom Hourglass back-to-back with 2 fairies only. I think you can do it._

_Link/Zelda: You want a romantic dare? TOO BAD! Waluigi Time!_

_Sonic: Race Shadow! Winner gets a chilidog._

_See y'all another time, because I WILL be back. [evil laughter] Kalia out. PEACE!_

* * *

*suddenly, an evil laugh echoes throughout the abyss and some people grimace at it *

Samus: *sighs* Readers departing message.

Daniel: I guess. Toon Link?

Toon Link:*smiles* Thank you! And I will be back! *Heads to the portal where Daniel sets it starting at the first boss from Wind Waker, then Toon Link heads out*

Link and Zelda: *looks at each other in confusion after reading the statement*

Daniel: Your turn, Sonic!

Sonic:*reads the dare and smiles* Hey Shads! Ready for a race?

Shadow: *narrows his eyes at Sonic as said hedgehog comes up to him* Why now, faker?

Jess: Um, it's part of the dare, Shadow.

Shadow:*sighs* Fine...*he and Sonic head to the transporter as Slythe sets it at Station Square, then the two hedgehogs head out*

Daniel: I'm guessing they'll be back after the chapter is over?

Jess: I guess.

Slythe: Now for our third set from Miss _Mystery_!

* * *

_Ah! Here are some of my ToDs, also, if you want, you can use Ellen._

_~Truths_

_Naruto- What's the scariest thing you've seen?_

_Samus- Do you have a crush on anyone?_

_~dares_

_Mario- Make everyone some spaggetti!_

_Link, Roy, Marth, Pit- Brawl!_

_That's all I can think of for now, sorry for the shortness._

* * *

Jess: Ellen will appear in the- * suddenly her ear microphone goes off and turns around* huh, what's that? Yeah...oohh, ok!

Mario: What was-a that about-a?

Jess:*turns back around* Looks like the boss changed the OC and Canon rules a little bit! According to her, now two OCs and two Canon characters are allowed to come each chapter! So please welcome, Mystery's OC, Ellen!

*a girl with long brown hair, pink tank top, black pants, grey shoes and gloves walks in*

Ellen: Hey guys! What's up?

Jess: Hey Ellen, we're glad you could come and join us! :D

Daniel: Now that's over with, onto the questions!

Naruto: *reads the question* Uumm, I rather not talk about it...*remembers when Sakura punched him after two years and shivers*

Samus: Maybe...

*Slythe wants to listen, but she slaps him over the head* Owww! *pouts, rubbing his head*

Mario: Mamma Mia, it's been a while since we made-a good-a spaghetti! Come on-a Luigi! I'm gonna need your- a help!

*He and Luigi head to the kitchen to start making the spaghetti*

Daniel: *looks around* Where's Roy?

*at the sound of yelling, everyone looks up to see Roy falling into the abyss from above*

Silver: Hang on! *He quickly levitates a mattress from the spare closet and sets it down where Roy will land, just in time for said Smasher to land on it with an 'Oof!'*

Roy: Man, what a ride. *Rubs his head* Where am I?

Daniel: You're in the ToD abyss! Glad you could make it!

Marth: Roy! You're just in time for the next dare!

Roy:*with the help of Kakashi and Marth, he gets up as Marth shows him the brawl dare* A four way brawl? Count me in!

Jess: One way to Final Destination, coming up! *just as she sets it to said stage, Sonic and Shadow speed back*

Sonic: Were back! And I have one more chili dog for supper! *smiles, spinning his winning chili dog on his finger*

Shadow:*rolls his eyes*

Lucas: How long did that dare take?

Neji:*coincidentally holding a stopwatch* Exactly 41 seconds.

Tails: That's pretty close to breaking his previous record for racing!

Rock Lee: And that is a record I am determined to beat! And If I do not, I will do 5000 laps to get faster! *has stars in his eyes for his new determination*

Blaze:*a bit weirded out* Does he usually act like this?

Tenten: Yeah, but at least it keeps him occupied.

*with Marth, Pit, Link, and Roy now gone for the brawl, Jess comes back with the fourth envelope*

Jet: Hey, when will I get some questions?

Jess: Hold your feathers, birdie. Alright, our last questions for this chapter are from _RC_!

* * *

_Truth: Mario why do most people hate you?_

_Dare: Mario shave off the mustache!_

_Truth: Naruto how does it feel having a demon in you?_

_Dare: All Carmelldansen! DO IT NOUGH!_

* * *

*the ground shakes at Rcs yelling throughout the abyss and some of the contestants fall over*

Fox:*after the rumblings over, he uncovers his ears* Man, that was a high demand!

*Ellen brings down an ad for high demand TV and Fox sweatdrops*

Daniel: Well, Mario is a bit busy making spaghetti with Luigi so he will have to answer the questions and do the dare later. In the meantime, Naruto-*sees he's not where he was with Hinata* Has anyone seen Naruto?

*suddenly one of the transporters activates and transports Naruto back. However, he's not human anymore...*

Naruto: Uugghh, what happened? *looks down to see that he's now an orange fox from Mobius* What the heck?! How did I get like this?

Knuckles: ! Where did you land?

Slythe: I think it's best not to ask him where, Knux...

Tails: What happened before you transformed?

Naruto: I don't know! Last I remember was that I was watching Hinata, the next I ended up in a green field with all sorts of spiraling runways! Then after that, I got back here with the transporter for some reason! *his fox tail wags a little nervous*

Jess: Calm down Naruto, we'll see what we can do about this. Tails?

Tails:*looks at the transporter, then notices something* It looks like someone set it on 2 days for the limit. If I'm correct that will be the same amount of chapters that it will take to get back to normal.

Naruto: 2 chapters!? Will anyone besides you guys even be able to recognize me like this?

Jess: Yeah, we'll make sure of it! *remembers* Before we try to get to the bottom of this, you have one more question to answer. *she gives the now Mobian ninja fox his question and he reads it*

Naruto: Well, at first I actually felt mad about it when I found out about the demon inside, but as I grew stronger the feeling grew to a bit neutral, so I'm use to it.

Slythe:*reads the last dare and gets confused* Um, what's the Carmelldansen?

Daniel: *a little surprised* You've never heard of it?

Slythe:Nope. When you live in the future, old stuff loses recognition fast.

Jess:*facepalms* Then just follow us when we do it, ok?

Slythe: Ok! *hops next to Sai and Ike as Daniel puts a quarter in the jukebox, then he and Jess get into position with the others to do the dance*

Daniel: Alright everyone! Time to do some Carmelldansen, and if you don't know the dance, just follow us!

* * *

**Few minutes later, after Carmelldansen...**

Karin: That was the most embarrassing dance I've done here! X(

Suigetsu: Are you kidding? You made a couple of the guys bleed out when they saw you, Red!

Karin:*face beet red, she slaps Suigetsu over his watery head_*_ Oh shut up!

*Link, Roy, Pit, and Marth come back from their brawl (Pit won) and head to the others*

Link: We're back!

Pit: What did we miss?

Sasuke: You don't want to know...

Marth: O-okayy...*the four head back to the others*

Shikamaru: Man,I didn't get any dares. *thought: though I expected to get some* What a drag XP

Choji: What about the dance dare?

Shikamaru: I don't think that one really counted, Choji. Everyone had to do that one.

Jess: Well, that was an interesting first day for the ToD! Interesting races, three new contestants and some dancing madness! Toon in the next chapter for some more wackiness of Triple Decked ToD!

*end of Chapter 1/ Day 1*

* * *

**Like Jess said earlier, I have decided to change the rule about how many can appear at a time from one Canon or OC to two Canon characters and two OCs! Plus, every chapter I will be adding them to the list! Here's who we have so far:**

**From SSBB:**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Bowser**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Diddy Kong**

**Link**

**Toon Link**

**Zelda**

**Ganondorf**

**Marth**

**Ike**

**Roy**

**Pokemon Trainer**

**Pikachu**

**Lucario**

**Jigglypuff**

**Samus**

**Snake**

**Kirby**

**Meta Knight**

**King Dedede**

**Olimar**

**Pit**

**Ice Climbers**

**Lucas**

**Ness**

**Captain Falcon**

**R.O.B**

**Wario**

**Fox**

**Falco**

**Wolf**

**From Mobius:**

**Sonic**

**Dr. Eggman**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**Amy**

**Metal Sonic**

**Cream (and Cheese)**

**Shadow**

**Rouge**

**Omega**

**Blaze**

**Silver**

**Tikal**

**Jet**

**Wave**

**Storm**

**Espio**

**Vector**

**Charmy**

**Sally**

**Scourge**

**Rosy**

**Orbot**

**Cubot**

**Big**

**Fiona**

**And from the Naruto world:**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**Kakashi**

**Sai**

**Rock Lee**

**Neji**

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Choji**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Karin**

**Suigetsu**

**Juugo**

**Yugito**

**Yagura**

**Roshi**

**Han**

**Utakata**

**Fu**

**Killer Bee**

**OC list:**

**Jess Raquele**

**Daniel Mailstorm**

**Slythe Kinkersham**

**Ellen ( OC of Mystery)**

**For those of whom whos OCs want to be on the show before this chapter, I promise they will come later on in the show! Also send in some Canons too so the fun can grow this way! R&R! :)**


	3. Second Day of Challenges!

**The next day, or month (well, you can't really tell time there but lets just call it a day) everyone was back up and about to get ready for more people. Meanwhile, Jess, Daniel, and Slythe had finally fixed the window Metal Sonic broke with Sais box from the previous day, finally got a mail slot, and covered up the abyss hole Roy fell through. Little do they know that there will be more surprises in store for them today.**..

* * *

*Jess pounds the last few nails in and wipes the sweat off her head* Phew, all finished!

Kiba:*sitting on Akamaru with a box of nails next to them* Need any more up there?

Jess: *looks down* No thanks, I'm good Kiba! *starts climbing down the ladder as Daniel and Slythe regroup with her*

Daniel: Well, we finally got the window fixed! *points to said window*

Slythe: Yup! And since it's almost indestructible, nearly nothing can get through it!

*que a mysterious plate of something crashing through the window and onto the floor without breaking*

Daniel:*sweatdrops* Almost?

Slythe:*turns around and sweatdrops at the window* Well, I said almost...right? Heheh...

Jess: *sighs* Well, we'll have to deal with the window situation later, then because- *checks in her pockets to see that what she is looking for is missing* Has anyone seen the mail? It was in my pocket and...

*at the same time, a sandy hand floats behind her holding the mail. Slythe yells in horror and jumps into Daniels arms at the sight of it.*

Jess: Hm?*turns around and sees the sand hand* Oh, thanks Gaara! *she happily takes the mail from the sand and Slythe jumps out of Daniels arms*

Daniel: Really Slythe?

Slythe:*a little jittery * Sorry, it's just things like t-that really c-creep me out!

*Jess sweatdrops and Daniel facepalms, then they ignore it and Jess opens the first letter* Let's see...

Blaze: Who is it for this time?

Suigetsu: Is it for me? Or red head? *points to Karin, earning him a slap over the head*

Jess:*reads the first letter* This letter is coming from a new reviewer, someone named _Skater_!

* * *

_TRUTHS_

_Everyone: What's your favorite holiday?_

_Naruto: Hii!_

_DARES_

_Marth and Link: Brawl using...smart bombs!_

_Snake: Kiss your crush._

_Wario: No garlic for a month_

_Zelda: *grabs a couple of apples and places them on random peoples heads* use your bow and arrow and shoot at the apples._

_Falco: *hands him cookies* I LUV U!_

* * *

Daniel: Mine would probably have to be..hmmm...I guess Christmas...

Jess: Same here!

Slythe: Well I don't know about you but my favorite holiday would have to be Haloween because of all the craziness! :D

*meanwhile, all of the other characters say their favorite holidays, whether they are holidays from our world or holidays from their worlds*

Naruto:*reads the next truth and waves back at _Skater_* Hello!

Slythe: Brawl tiime! *Hops to Marth and Link and shows them the dare*

Link: Smart bombs? It's been a while since we used those!

Marth: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

*Daniel sets the teleportation device to Final Destination again and Link and Marth head out*

Zelda:*looks around* Speaking of the heroes, where is Toon Link?

*in the nick of time she asks, Toon Link comes wobbling out of the portal, holding a gash on his side*

Jess:TOONY! *she, Sakura, Ino, Ike, and Zelda hurry over to him and help him to one of the hospital beds* What happened?

Toon Link:*a bit dizzy* Careful...with...Bellumbeck...narrowly...rgh! *holds he gash tighter*

*Sakura and Ino start healing his gash and he slowly regains his health, but passes out after the gash is fully healed*

Sakura: The gash was deep, but luckily that injury didn't do any damage inside him.

Ino:*looks back at Toony* But from the looks of it, he's going to be out like a light for the rest of the chapter.

Slythe:*tries to imagine what Bellumbeck looks like and shivers* Whoever he fought, it sounds pretty creepy if you ask me.

Snake:*looks at his question and gets a little annoyed* I don't have a crush.

Jess: *reads Wario's dare, then goes over to Espio, Tenten, Blaze, and Rock Lee and whispers into their ears. After that done, they quietly head over to Warios secret garlic containing unit and empties out the garlic into bags without Wario noticing*

Espio:*whispers* Where should we take them?

Jess: Over to the transporter...*they all head to the transporter, select a random world, then dump all of the garlic to that world, and the garlic disappears*

Tenten: Phew, who knew a few boxes of garlic could be so heavy?

Rock Lee: It was no sweat! :D Maybe there are more bags like that to carry for more training!

Jess: Sorry Lee, but that was all of the bags of garlic in there.

Blaze:*notices Wario* He's coming! Scatter! *all five of them quickly leave the area as Wario walks to the garlic unit*

Wario: Aahh, my magnificent-a garlic-a! *he opens up the unit and gasps. The garlic is gone, with a note on the door saying ' No garlic for a month!'* MY-A GARLIC-A! WHAT HAPPENED TO-A IT?!

**In a random world...**

*A young man and a young woman are fighting what looks to be a bluish but fierce looking wave over a destroyed village. Just as they look ready to pass out, a whole mountain of garlic falls onto the chaotic wave and disappears in defeat. The villagers and heroes cheer for the death of the wave by the garlic*

**Back in the abyss...**

*Wario is pouting over his lost garlic and Bowser is trying to tell him that he can get new garlic and yelling at him to stop acting so wimpy*

Daniel: Well...that went well...alright, Zelda, your turn!

*Due to no people wanting to get killed, Daniel, Ike, and Meta Knight get out three test dummies from the supply closet and set them up in front of Zelda, apples ready on the dummies heads*

Zelda: *breathes in and gets out her bow and arrow* I can do this...*she sets her arrow up, aims for the three apples, then fires*

_ZOOOOM!_

*all three apples are caught by her arrow and finally hits the wall behind them.*

Zelda: *turns to the three* What do you think?

Daniel:*is shocked at how well she did, he goes over to dummies heads and his eyes widen* N-Not even a scratch...

Zelda:*smiles*

Falco: *hears a 'floating down' special effect from above and looks up to find a floating box on a parachute* What the-? *he goes over to it when the box lands. Immediately, he opens it up to find cookies with Skaters message on it and blushes a little* Thank you... *he closes the box and hides it away to save the cookies for later*

Slythe: *stomach grumbles* Man, I'm hungry. *sees brownies on the table and tries to take one, but a mechanical hand slaps his hand* Ow!

R.O.B: Those are not for you.

Slythe: *sighs, he tries to find someone else to eat in the fridge*

Daniel: Thanks for guarding the brownies, R.O.B.

Jess: Now for a new author! *opens up the letter, then grows confused* That's odd, there's no name!

Daniel:*sees the letter* Well, let's see what this _Anonymous_ writer sent us before we throw it out.

* * *

_Anonymous: Where is Mr. Game and Watch?_

_Big: Eat Froggy._

_Ike, Pit and Meta Knight: Team up against bog Big and Silver._

_King Dedede: Eat this cake. Its a bomb!_

_Shadow, Tails and Knuckles: Which one of you should be in Smash Bros before the others?_

_Kirby: Eat everybody else there!_

* * *

Slythe: *facepalms* I KNEW we forgot someone!

*just as he says this, more yelling is heard and everyone looks up to see and Watch falling through the abyss*

Mr. G&W: BEEEEEEEEP! (Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!) *he lands on the mattress Silver put out from the previous chapter* Beep, beebeebeep. (Ugh, that a nightmare. Where am I?)

Daniel: *gets out the translation device and sees what he's saying* You are in the Triple Decked ToD Abyss and you were asked to come here by an anonymous reader.

Mr.G&W: Beep. Beebeep. (Oh, I see!) *hops up from the mattress and joins the Smashers*

Big:*reads his dare* Froggy? *looks around*

Vector: *as Big stomach grumbles, he hears a 'ribbit' in Bigs stomach* Looks like Big already had gotten to it!

Jess: *shrugs* I guess so.

Ellen: Alright! Ike, Meta Knight, Pit, Silver, and Big, to the transporter!

Silver: *looks excited for his first brawl dare* Yes! * the five start heading to the transporter, but stop for a moment as Marth and Link come back covered in soot from the smart bombs*

Link: Remind me to *cough* steer clear when Marths handling one of those! *cough*

Marth: Hey, you were the closest to it when you *cough* tried to have at me! *cough*

Daniel: So you're saying that Marth narrowly won because of a smart bomb trap?

Marth: Basically.

Link: Oh, shut up! *embarassed*

Ellen:*giggles at their comical arguement as she sends the five to the WarioWare Inc. stage* Good luck, guys!

*Suddenly, a cake appears in front of King Dedede*

King Dedede: Oh boy! Cake! *he puts his fork in the cake*

_KA-BOOM!_

*everyone looks to see King Dedede covered in soot, smoke, and cake and bursts out laughing*

Dedede: Huh? *looks down where the exploding cake was and grumbles*

Naruto: That was AWESOME! XD *keeps laughing*

Charmy:You said it! XDD Ooo, brownies! *zips to the plate of brownies, but R.O.B shoos him away from them*

Slythe:*holds down his laughter to read the next question from Anonymous* Ok, you three, which one of you three do you think would be in the next Super Smash game as a player before the others?

*Shadow and Knuckles look at each other with suspicion while Tails looks a bit worried*

Shadow/Knuckles: Me. *looks at each other, annoyed* No, ME. *turns to each other, now mad* NO! IT HAS TO BE ME! *soon enough the two get into an argument and then a fist fight. Shikamaru breaks up their quarrel with his Shadow Possession Jutsu and makes them walk away from each other*

Tails:*sweatdrops* Maybe we should wait and find out?

Daniel: That would probably be the best way for now.

Kirby: Poyo! (Ok!) *turns to the others* Poyo poyo? (Is everyone ready?)

*everyone else nods, bracing themselves*

Kirby: Poyo! (Ok! Here goes!) *he starts sucking everyone into his mouth when a new OC comes in*

?: Hey guys! What's-wwwwoooaaahhh! *gets sucked into Kirby*

*When Kirby is done, he's grown a lot, but when he can't hold it anymore, he falls backwards, freeing the contestants and OCs, but strewn all around the room and leaving the young Dream Land hero passed out for a few minutes*

Slythe: *dazed* Uugghh, remind me to never travel in a merri-go-round with a giant filled doughnut. XP

Killer Bee: *gets up and dusts himself off,looks around, then notices something* Someone new's here, that's a pro, but where the H to the K did Fu go?

*Kirby wakes up and spits out Fu, while his appearance changes to have short green hair with an orange clip in it, and six beetle wings with a thin green tail at the end*

Kirby: Poyo..(sorry...) *blushes with embarassment*

Fu: Hey, its ok, you didn't know...though I did find some cool stuff! Where did you find them all?

Kirby: Poyo! (I travel a lot so I pick up some stuff along the way!)

Jess: *gets up* Well, that was an interesting set!

?: Hello?

Jess: ! Oh, I almost forgot! Ladies and gentlemen, Canons and OCs, _Hidden Shadow_ welcomes in Michael Hatake!

Michael:*the 18 year old shinobi smiles and waves, then goes to Kakashi* Hey older bro, long time no see.

Kakashi: Same here, Michael. *puts his arm around Michaels shoulder*

Daniel: And with the OC, _Hidden Shadow_ comes with more questions!

* * *

_Truths and dares:_

_Sai: Eat this. *gives him a poisoned brownie* (Don't tell him it's poisoned.)_

_Temari: Who do you have a crush on? Kiss him._

_Sasuke: Don't talk to me like that! *drops a random bomb on Sasuke*_

_Naruto: Kiss Hinata._

_Sakura: Who would you love if Sasuke didn't exist?_

_Kakashi: Are you surprised to see your little brother again?_

_Mario, Luigi: Make spaghetti for everyone._

_Pikachu: Here you go. *gives Pikachu a mountain of cookies*_

_Link: Who do you love?_

_Wario: Go to the Closet of Death with Sai._

_Bowser: Hahahaha, you have amused me. No torture for you for now._

_Dr. Eggman: Same as Bowser._

_Sonic: Well, you should keep track of that._

_Tails: Do you miss Cosmo?_

_Amy: How does it feel not chasing after Sonic?_

_That's all for now. :D_

* * *

Sai: A dare for me? That shouldn't be too hard. *goes over to the brownies that R.O.B has been protecting and inspects them* Hmmmm... *measures them, weighs them, steths them, and checks for anything suspicious in them. When the tests turn out negative, he shrugs* Well, they look all right. *he tastes a brownie and starts spazzing out* Rrgghh! *faints*

Sakura: SAI! *she and Kakashi head over to the unconscious Sai, when suddenly...*

_POOF!_

*the area where Sai was is covered in gray puffs of smoke*

?: Mew?

Naruto:*he and Tails head over to Sai* What the heck just happened?

*the smoke clears and everyone sees Sais clothes and weapons on the floor*

Tails: Wait...*he spots a lump under Sais shirt and uncovers it, then widens his eyes*

*The lump under the shirt...is a confused, medium sized, green eyed, white and black splotched cat.*

?: Meow? Mrow? *looks around*

Naruto: Sai...turned into a CAT? *tries to touch him, but Cat Sai growls and swats at Narutos fox hand* Ouch!

Daniel: What exactly was in those brownies?

Tails: *takes the brownies and walks with them* I have a suspicion that there was suppose to be poison in it, but I'll check it out.

*suddenly Naruto feels his tail being moved, and turns around to find Cat Sai playing with his orange fox tail* Hey, that's mine! *he moves it away out of Sai's reach*

Jess: Looks like Sai's going to be stuck like that for a while..but in the meantime-*sees a shadow over Sasuke*

Sasuke: *annoyed* What now? *looks up, then sighs and jumps out of the way of the bomb as it explodes*

Michael: *thought: So close!*

Sasuke:*sees that it's from _Hidden Shadow_ with his comment to him* If you want me to be quiet, then you will have to do better then that. *points at where the explosion was*

Shadow: *shakes his head, predicting silently what's going to happen to Sasuke next*

Temari: *looks at her dare and smiles a little*

Michael:*looking around, Temari tiptoes behind him and kisses his head.*

Kankuro: Man, I wish I had a dare like that!

Yugito: Maybe you'll get one soon enough...

Samus: True to that. *she feels something rubbing on her leg.* Hm?*she looks down to find Cat Sai rubbing on her leg*

Sai: *purrs*

Samus:*sighs*

Slythe: Oh, Naruto! *hops to the ninja fox*

Naruto: What is it? *reads his dare and blushes* Gulp. *feeling his heart pounding, he goes over to Hinata* Hinata-chan...

Hinata: Ye-*she turns around and Naruto kisses her on the lips* *she blushes beet red, but wills herself to stay awake*

Amy:*cheers for the two and everyone else joins in*

Neji: *thought: Hinata...**smiles a bit*

Naruto: *stops kissing her, a light blush still on his face*

Ellen: That was awesome you two! *jumping with excitement*

Daniel:Alright Sakura, your turn!

Sakura: Hmmm...well, I honestly do not know...possibly Naruto?

*Naruto luckily doesn't hear her, and Sakura sighs in relief*

Jess: That was close...alright, Kakashi! Were you surprised when you saw Michael again?

Kakashi: *nods* like I said, it's been awhile since I've seen him!

Ellen: Good to know! :D *sees that Mario and Luigi still making the said dish* How's the spaghetti coming along, you two?

Luigi: Were-a almost-a done!

Mario: Just-a need-a to make-a the meatballs and finish up with the sauce-a!

Slythe:*smells the spaghetti and his stomach grumbles* Man, that smells good! *licks his lips just imagining it*

Jess:*giggles at Slythe* Alright, now-*suddenly, a batch of cookies float down next to Pikachu*

Pikachu: Pi Pika! (Thank you, _Hidden Shadow!_) *starts munching on them*

Cat Sai: *sees the cookies* Mew?

Pikachu:*sees Sai* Pika? (Want one?)

*Cat Sai nods and Pikachu gives him a cookie which the cat ninja starts nibbling at*

Ellen: Aawww!

Jess: Well that was interesting! *reads the question and gives it to Link* Your turn!

Link: Hm? * he reads his question and slightly blushes* Out of all the girls I have met...I love Zelda...

Zelda: *blushes, but smiles* *thought: I...I love you too...Hero of Time...*

Wario: Reads his dare and gets angry* First-a my garlic-a goes missing, now-a THIS? I refuse-a!

Jess: Hmmm...*gets an idea* Hey Michael, are you good at launching fireworks?

Michael: Yes, why do you ask?

Jess:*smirks* Because I've got an idea...

**Few minutes later...**

*we see Wario running from a big firework behind him* WWAAHH! GET OUT-A OF THE WAY-A! *fortunately for Jess and Michaels plan, Wario jumps into the closet of death (cat Sai was already in there) as the firework enters the closet with him, with Peach slamming the door shut after them*

Peach: That takes care of that skunk! *goes back to the other Smashers as Bowser and Eggman cheer with glee of no torture*

Sonic:*reads Hidden Shadows suggestion* Ok, I will! *makes his signature thumbs up*

Tails:*sadly sighs and nods* Very much...It was hard for me to see her go...

Daniel: We know how you feel, Tails. Amy?

Amy: I miss it, though it is relaxing to take a break from chasing my hero around. *giggles*

Jess: *smiles, then sees and remembers something on the previous letters* Ok guys, looks like we forgot some questions from our previous chapter, so before we go to the next set, we are going to get these done!

From _Hidden Shadow: Metal Sonic, Have you met Metal Mario?_

Metal Sonic: *shakes his head* No, I have not.

*Mario temporarily comes back*

Mario: We just need-a to get the meatballs-a ready in a few minutes, then it will be-a ready to mix!

Knuckles: Hey Mario! You've got some questions!

*Daniel hands Mario his questions from _RC: Mario,why do most people hate you? Dare: Mario shave off the mustache!_*

Mario: *thinks* I don't-a know. I'm-a guessing it's because-a of how I look and-a act. *A little nervous, he gets a shaving tool and shaves off his mustache cleanly, and as fast as he shaves and shows, his mustache poofs back on*

Slythe: Now that's what I call a close shave!

Mario:*hears a 'ding' from the kitchen* Ah, its-a time to make-a the-meatballs! *zips back into the kitchen*

Ellen: _Mystery's_ turn! *zips to the letter and quickly opens it* Hmmm...

* * *

_~Truths_

_Ellen- How would you react if you could no longer have chocolate?_

_Wario- Why do you love garlic so much?_

_Marth- Can you say your ABC's backwards?_

_~Dares_

_Everyone- Carmelldansen time!_

_Pit and Link- Brawl time!_

_Ike- *hands him a bucket of chicken* Eat them all in less then 5 minutes, lets see if your a true chicken lover._

_That's all for now!_

* * *

Ellen: *Pouts* That would be horrible if I couldn't have any more chocolate! I love chocolate A LOT!

Slythe:*takes _Mystery's_ questions and reads them* Well, since Warios in the closet of Death with Sai the cat, we'll have to save that for later. So we will have to-

*suddenly, the transporter activates again, bringing back Ike, Meta Knight, Pit, and Big from the brawl and a wounded Silver stumbles out. Luckily, Sonic and Blaze catch him before he falls over*

Blaze: Silver, what happened?

Silver: Note to *pant* self...when Big falls *pant* over, get out of the*pant* way...*passes out*

Sonic: Come on! *he and Blaze carry Silver to the hospital beds and lies him down on there*

Silver:Zzzzzz...

Slythe: Well, like I was saying, we will go to Marth!

Marth: Yes. Z-Y-X-W-V-U-T-S-R-Q-P-O-N-M-L-K-J-I-H-G-F-E-D-C-B-A! *gets a little bit out of breath*

Cream: *impressed* How did you learn that fast, Mr. Marth?

Marth: With a lot of practice, kiddo...

Slythe:*reads the next dare and sweatdrops* Didn't we already do that dance?

Jess: Yeah, but 1, it's a dare and 2, we have more people to do it with! *everyone gets into position and Ellen puts another quarter in the jukebox and Carmelldansen starts to play*

**After the second round of Carmelldansen...**

MrG&W: Beebebeebebebeebeep (Man, it's been a while since I did that dance)

Wave:*thought: I am NOT doing that dance again! Even jumping into the Fangirl pit is better then that!*

Pit and Link:* cleaned and healed up, they look at the dare*

Pit: Man, we're getting a lot of battle dares!

Link: You got that right! *they head to the transporter as Daniel sets it to Green Hill, then they head out*

Ellen: And the final dare for my owners dares, IKE! *gets out a bucket of chicken*

Ike:What is-*sees the bucket of chicken and widens his eyes* CHICKEN! *jumps, snatches it out of Ellen's hands and begins eating the chicken and finishes in a minute tops* mmmmmmm!

Kiba: *sniffs the air and his mouth waters* Poyo? (Can I join?)

Ellen: Sorry, but that's only for Ike.

Daniel: No we move onto-*sees the next one and widens his eyes* Holy cow!

Michael: *walks over to Daniel* What is it?

Daniel: The next set...it's from the _Boss_!

*Jess, Slythe, Michael, and Ellen gasp and the other characters are confused as He opens it*

Jess: What does it say?

Daniel:*gulps as he reads* See for yourself! *gives it to Jess and she reads while Slythe, Michael, and Ellen read over her shoulders*

* * *

_Hello, guys! As a future note, I will be submitting truths and dares every two or three chapters from here on out or if there are barely any truths or dares. Now, let this set begin!_

_OCs:_

_Ellen: Unless Mystery says otherwise, no chocolate for two chapters!_

_Michael: You and Daniel get to sword fight with each other!_

_Daniel: read above *points upward*_

_Jess: What was the funniest you have ever done?_

_Slythe: Show everyone your singing talent!_

_For the Naruto world:_

_Naruto: what was the most amazing prank you had ever done?_

_Neji: hardest opponent you have faced?_

_Tenten: fave weapon?_

_Karin: Look up. *a pie lands on her*_

_For the Smashers:_

_Peach: Favorite dessert?_

_Meta Knight: What's behind your Mask?_

_Kirby: Suck in Suigetsu and see what you look like after you release him!_

_And finally, the Sonic Gang!_

_Sonic: Where did you get your shoes?_

_Knuckles: Break this unbreakable rubber and you get grapes!_

_Tails: Try and fly backwards!_

_Team Chaotix and Team Asuma: Egyptian stance contest! Whoever is the last one standing gets an 'ignore dare' card! (and for Vectors sake $100)_

_well, that's all I want to ask for now, so adios!_

* * *

Ellen:*widens eyes* No chocolate?! Nuuuuu! Wait...*starts to pace around the room* I can get through this, I can get through this...for two chapters...I can!

Fox:Good luck with that.

Ellen:*turns to Fox* Oh you hush!

Jess: *she sends Michael and Daniel to Final Destination* Good luck you two!

Within Final Destination...

Michael:*turns to Daniel, unsheathing his katanas* You ready?

Daniel:*his gold gauntlet glows and when it fades, a sword is in his hands* Yup.

Back with the others...

Jess: Ok guys, gather around!

*everyone gathers and either sits down or stays standing*

Jess:...Well, when I was only four...I was trying to look for some shampoo so I could take a bath, so I went into the bathroom and saw that it was high up on the shelf. I climbed up onto the top and tried to grab it, but when I did, I spilled some of it and dads hair dye over and went back down to clean it up by putting some of the supposed shampoo (they were the same color) back in its bottle. After my dad had taken a shower though...he came into my room...and I saw that his hair had turned baby blue because of the mixup!

*most of the contestants burst out laughing at the ending, some imagining it*

Jess:*smiles and giggles* Ok, Slythe, your turn!

Slythe:*a little nervous* Do I h-have to?

Ellen: Yes, Slythe! Come on, no one wants to call you a chicken for the rest of your life, right?

*with some nods of agreements, Slythe sighs*

Slythe: Ok, fine! But don't tell ANYONE about this! *still nervous, he gets up on the stage and Jess puts a quarter in and selects 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park (OOC: I do not own the song or band) and the song starts to play*

Slythe:*gulps* Well, here goes!

* * *

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight!_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one that falls_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight!_

* * *

*song ends, with Slythe panting and mostly everyone clapping and some cheering as he gets off the stage*

Rouge: You're a man if you can do something bold like that!

Ino: How did you learn to sing like that?

Slythe: I...I guess you could say its one of my natural gifts, heh heh...*blushes at most of the attention is getting*

Ellen: Ok, Naruto! You're turn!

Naruto:*the Mobian ninja fox looks at the question he's given and laughs a bit* Probably the time I 'accidentally' turned Sasuke into a panda! XD The girls were squealing over how cute he was, who was going to cuddle him and other things! Hahaha!

Sasuke: *cue tick mark, annoyed* Cute my butt! You know I had a brother to kill and that I didn't like such attention!

Naruto: Hey, at least you got SOME attention from your fans!

Jess: Um, maybe we should cut the argument off there before it gets nasty?

Slythe: Good idea. Neji?

Neji: It would have to be the Sound Four ninja that I had to face when we were trying to get Sasuke back. If it wasn't for me finding a way to work around my blind spot, he would have killed me there and then.

Ellen: *shivers thinking about it* Ok Tenten, whats your favorite weapon to work with?

Tenten: *opens her scroll and summons her bombs for others to see*

Lucas:Eek! It's a bomb! Run! *hides behind Ness*

Tenten: *sighs* These bombs don't explode unless they hit something hard in a fast pace. You don't have to be afraid of them.

Lucas:*slowly peeks at the bombs, then slowly comes out a little scared*

Karin: Look up? *does so* What am I-

_SPLAT!_

*a cream pie hits her face from above. Que everyone laughing or snickering at her except for team Hawk*

Karin:*peels the pie off, furious as there's still cream on her face* THAT'S IT! When I get my hands on that stupid _Boss_ I'll-*she is held back by Juugo and she tries to escape but fails* RRGGHH!

Jess:*sweatdrops* I have a feeling that she's not going to be asked anymore questions for a while...*sighs* Well, on a brighter note, Peach's turn!

Peach:*thinks, then smiles* Strawberry filled chocolate cake!

Ellen: Chocolate? CHOCOLATE! *is held back by Slythe and Jess*

Slythe: Calm down, Ellie, she didn't mean she had any.

Ellen: Really? Oh...heh heh, sorry about that!

Peach: That's alright!

Meta Knight: When I do not have my mask on, I basically look like Kirby except more bluish colored.

Kirby: Poyo! (Ok!) *sneaks up behind Suigetsu and starts sucking him in*

Suigetsu: Does anyo-wwooaahh! *gets trapped in Kirby's mouth and when he pops back out, he's covered in slime and Kirby has Suigetsus hair, teeth, and a copy of Zabuzas sword over his back*

Kirby: *finds a mirror and becomes excited* Poyo poyo! (Hey, I like this look!)

Suigetsu: Hey, that's my look! Give it back! *starts chasing Kirby, who refuses to give it up*

Slythe: *snickers a little at the chase, then turns to Sonic* How exactly did you get your shoes?

Sonic: *remembers* Before I had met Eggman, I had a bad habit of burning my shoes from running so much. On my birthday though, my mom and my dad gave me these *points at his current shoes* burn proof and wear and tear protected sneakers, and with them the freedom to run freely without pain!

Jess: That's awesome! :D *takes out the unbreakable rubber and gives it to Knuckles* Find a way to break it and you get unlimited grapes!

Knuckles: Grapes?! *snatches the rubber* I'm not stopping till this thing is broken! *tries to break it apart quickly, but it retaliates* Nope. *tries to pull another way, but that doesn't do it* No. * puts one side on his foot while he pulls from the other* Rrrggghhh! *it comes free and slaps his face* OW!

Ellen: While Knuckles keeps trying to figure out that, you ready Tails?

*everyone looks up to see Tails on the highest shelf wearing airplane goggles, back turned*

Tails:*turns to the others a bit* Ready!

Cream: Be careful, Mr. Tails!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

*Tails takes off, carefully flying around backwards as the contestants watch in awe*

Naruto: Hmmm...*looks at his fox tails and tries to spin them and fly like Tails, but it doesn't work since he only has one* Dang it!

Big:*notices a new, yet strange piece of wood appearing* Um...maybe I should go tell them...*he then notices Froggy's missing again* Froggy? *goes to find him*

*As Tails gets closer to the strange wood, Ness notices*

Ness: Tails! Tails! Lookout for that tree!

Tails: Huh? *he turns around to see the block of wood and stops himself and lands Ontop of the wood* Where did this come from?

_Knock, Knock!_

*the knocking makes the wood and Tails wobble a little, but Tails stays on it*

?: Is anyone out there? Let us out!

Slythe: *is thinking, then remembers* Ana, is that you?

Ana: Slythe? Jess?

Jess:I'm here, Ana! But I must ask, why are you trapped in the wood?

Ana: It is a long story, but we can not explain it right now!

?: Can one of you release the seal behind the piece of wood? It's the only way out.

*Tails flies off as Kakashi goes behind the wood and releases the seal. Quickly, the wood starts to shrink and come undone to turn back into branches, revealing an Indian girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes and next to her a familiar brown haired, black eyed shinobi*

Naruto and Sakura: Captain Yamato!

Kakashi: Nice of you to join us, Yamato.

Yamato: Thanks. *looks around* Where are we anyway?

Slythe: You and our fellow knight, Ana have arrived in the Truth or Dare abyss as new contestants! Welcome to the show!

Ana: It sounds like fun...I will join! :D

Yamato: hmmmmm...*thought: If I DO stay here, I can get a break from missions* I guess I can stay for a while.

Jess: Alright! *Michael comes back with an unconscious Daniel and puts him on the hospital bed*

Michael: What did we miss?

Slythe: A lot of stuff, and the fact that Ana and Yamato will be joining us!

Michael: Ah, I see. *walks over to Yamato and greets him*

Ellen: Well, time to get back to the questions and dares!

Vector:*looks at the dare and as he reads, his eyes turn into dollar bills and he turns back to Espio and Charmy* Alright! Lets do this!

Charmy: EEE! I can't wait!

Espio: *sighs*

Shikamaru: *reads the dare, sighs, then turns to Choji and Ino* Well guys this is going to be hard, but I have a plan for us to not get distracted. *the three huddle up so that he explains the plan, then they unhuddle* Got the plan?

Choji: You bet!

Ino: Sounds good!

*Team Chaotix and Team Asuma get into position*

Michael: Team Asuma, are you ready?

Shikamaru: Yeah.

Ino: I am!

Choji: Me too!

* the Naruto characters and some of the brawlers cheer for the three*

Jess: Team Chaotix, are you ready?

Vector: Yup, we've got it covered! *gives a thumbs up*

Charmy: Yahoo!

Espio: We are ready.

*the Sonic characters and some of the other Smashers cheer for them*

Ana: All right! The contest will begin on my mark!

3...

2...

1...

GO!

*both teams start and get into the pose*

**Few minutes later...**

Charmy:*is a little wobbly and feels his nose itch* Ahh-ahh-aaaaAAAHHHCHOOO! *falls over as he sneezes*

Michael: Out!

Charmy: Aww! *walks over to the seating area*

**7 min later...**

Shikamaru:*thinking: These two are a gonna be hard to beat...*

Choji:*hears something* Hey guys, do you hear something?

Ino:*listens* I hear it too. Sounds like something...buzzing?

*suddenly, a yellow and black shape zips around the room almost as fast as Sonic*

Charmy:*on a sugar rush, zips by* WHEEE!THISISAWESOME!

Vector: *widens eyes* He found the sugar!

Espio: *ducks, still in his position as Charmy zips by his head* Just do in any way you can to just avoid him.

Choji:*also ducks and widens his eyes as he sees Charmy zipping to Ino* Ino, Lookout!

Ino: *tries to duck, but Charmy runs into her back* Woaahhh! *falls over* Oof!

Ellen: Out!

Ino: Rrgghh...*rubs her head, then gets up and faces her teammates* Good luck, you two. *with the now unconscious Charmy in her arms, she heads to the seats, a bit disappointed*

**20 minutes later...**

*Vector is quietly humming to a song while Espio, Choji and Shikamaru are trying to ignore it*

Shikamaru: *thought: I know this will work...* *Sees Ino ready and he nods to her*

Ino:*when she sees his signal, she makes a handsign* *thought: _Mind Body Switch Technique!_* *faints as she does the technique*

Vector:*doesnt notice anything, then he widens his eyes and shivers as Ino enters his mind*

**In Vectors head...**

*Ino arrives within Vectors main mindscape, but all she finds is a table that looks like a control panel with different buttons,switches, a microphone, and an empty chair*

Ino: Made it...though it looks a lot different then what I usually come across.*finds a note on the chair. It reads 'Gone to lunch' -Vector's mind* Perfect! *Starts to look around the control panel* Hmmm...Now which button controls his balance?...lets try...this one! *pushes a button*

**Outside Vectors head...**

Vector:*shivers, then starts to laugh* pffahahaha!

Espio:*a little confused, and annoyed* Vector, why are you laughing at a time like this?

Vector: hahaha-I don't-hahaknow! Hahahaha! XDDD *starts to wobble*

Espio:*facepalms, still in his stance*

Shikamaru: *thought: Keep going Ino...we're almost there...*

**Back in his head...**

*Ino is pushing random buttons and turning switches, making Vector sneeze, do the wave with his arms, burp, feel his head tingle, and say random things when his mind comes back*

Vectors mind:! Hey! Who are you and what the heck are you doing?!

Ino: *turns to see Vectors mind come back, quickly pushes one last button to make him fall* Got him!

Vectors mind: *sees himself about to fall and widens his eyes* NNOOOO! *Ino cancels her jutsu & disappears as the mind reaches the control panel, but its too late*

**Outside of Vectors mind...**

*Vector (thanks to Ino) falls over and lands on his back* Huh? What happened?

Jess: Out!

Shikamaru:*poker-faced, in his head he has a smile* *thought: Great job, Ino...* *Ino wakes up as Vector gets up and joins her and Charmy on the bench*

**30 minutes later...**

Vector: Ok, Charmy, you ready?

Charmy:* quickly nods, handing Vector a jar of honey* Hee Hee Hee!

Vector:*thought: This is for messing with my head! 1...2...3! *honey spills out just as Choji was switching his standing leg*

Choji: *thought: I can do this, I can-* WOOOAAHHH! *slips on the honey*

Shikamaru: *widens his eyes* Choji!

Choji: Woooaaahhh-Ooof! *falls over into the honey* Ouch...

Ana: Out!

Choji: *slowly stands up from the sticky mess* Good luck, Shikamaru. We know you can do this! *wipes off the sticky honey and starts heading to the bench, but trumpets blare*

Michael: Alright! Since we have one person left for each team, we will do a tie-breaker in the next chapter between Shikamaru Nara...

*the side for team Asuma cheers and applauds*

Michael: ...and Espio the Chameleon!

*the side for Team Chaotix cheers and applauds as Espio and Shikamaru rest from their stances*

Jess: All right, one last set of dares for today from _Sarah_!

* * *

_I dare Sonic to battle Naruto,_

_I dare Amy to battle Sakura,_

_I dare Mario to do a cooking contest against Chouji,_

_I dare Lee to race Sonic,_

_and I dare Bowser to battle Sasuke. :)_

* * *

Ellen: Jeez that's a lot!

Bowser: Finally, a brawl dare!

Slythe :Alright S-*suddenly, the phone rings.* Hm? *she goes over to it and picks it up* Hello? Oh, ok! You sure? Ok, bye! *hangs up*

Ike: I am guessing it was from the _Boss_?

Slythe:*nods* She wants us to wait to do the dares the next chapter so that they will be able to be fight in full health and that it won't let this chapter go too long.

Mario: The spaghetti is-a ready! *he, Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi bring out plates of spaghetti to everyone*

Yoshi: Yo Yoshi! (Enjoy!)

Slythe: Boy, I'm starving! *digs into the spaghetti*

Naruto:*takes a taste of the spaghetti* Mmmmm! This is awesome! :D

Jess:*swallows some spaghetti, then turns to the camera* Well, this has been a great day! And with the brawls and challenge tomorrow, what twists will they bring? And will everyone be able to handle the craziness? Toon in the next chapter for some more wackiness of Triple Decked ToD! See you!

*end of Chapter 2/Day 2*

* * *

**From now on, I will do a new rule here: If you are not a member here, you are allowed to post truths and dares in the comments, however you will be known as Anonymous unless you give me the nickname that you want me to call you. Other then that, Peace!**

**From SSBB:**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Bowser**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Diddy Kong**

**Link**

**Toon Link**

**Zelda**

**Ganondorf**

**Marth**

**Ike**

**Roy**

**Pokemon Trainer**

**Pikachu**

**Lucario**

**Jigglypuff**

**Samus**

**Snake**

**Kirby**

**Meta Knight**

**King Dedede**

**Olimar**

**Pit**

**Mr. Game and Watch**

**Ice Climbers**

**Lucas**

**Ness**

**Captain Falcon**

**R.O.B**

**Wario: in the death closet**

**Fox**

**Falco**

**Wolf**

**From Mobius:**

**Sonic**

**Dr. Eggman**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**Amy**

**Metal Sonic**

**Cream (and Cheese)**

**Shadow**

**Rouge**

**Omega**

**Blaze**

**Silver**

**Tikal**

**Jet**

**Wave**

**Storm**

**Espio**

**Vector**

**Charmy**

**Sally**

**Scourge**

**Rosy**

**Orbot**

**Cubot**

**Big**

**Fiona**

**And from the Naruto world:**

**Naruto: a Mobian fox**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**Kakashi**

**Yamato**

**Sai: a stuck also stuck in the death closet**

**Rock Lee**

**Neji**

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Choji**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Karin**

**Suigetsu**

**Juugo**

**Yugito**

**Yagura**

**Roshi**

**Han**

**Utakata**

**Fu**

**Killer Bee**

**OC list:**

**Jess Raquele**

**Daniel Mailstorm**

**Slythe Kinkersham**

**Ana Nakaria**

**Ellen ( OC of Mystery)**

**Michael Hatake (OC of Hidden Shadow)**

**P.S: If you can guess the world Warios garlic ended up in exactly, the person who gets it is allowed to send in a canon character from that world to become a contestant on the show! So R&R or/and PM! :D**


End file.
